Reasons Why
by TOONSRULE
Summary: We know Coraline's story, but Wybie was there before she was. Even though he doesn't live there, the Beldam must have know he was there. And why is Cat always with him?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so, saw the Coraline movie and fell in love with it! XD And even though he played a small part, I like Wybie. So I wanted to do a story about how he met Cat and all of that. I'm thinking this will only be two chapters, but we'll see.

Summary:We know Coraline's story, but Wybie was there before she was. Even though he doesn't live there, the Beldam must have know he was there. And why is Cat always with him?

oo//oo//oo//oo//

_"Come to me love.... I'll never leave you...."_

He twisted in his sleep, trying to ignore the voice that echoed throughout his dream.

_"You know where to go.... Threw the door...."_

Wybie jerked awake, gasping for air. He ran fingers threw his hair, his fingers getting tangled in the dark brown curls. He tugged at them, yelping slightly as he pulled a few hairs out. Putting on boots and his over-sized coat, he quietly made his way down stairs and ran out the door. He smiled slightly, seeing the sky a light pink as the sun began to rise.

And speaking of pink....

Wybie set off down the winding path till he was over looking the Pink Palace. He shivered, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. His grandmother always harped to never go near that building, always telling the story of how her sister disappeared behind a small door and never came back.

_"You know where to go.... Threw the door...."_

He shivered, hearing that cool voice go threw his head again; another reason why he didn't like that place. His dream always ended with a small door, just like his grandmother described.

Wybie rubbed his eyes, the sun finally starting to show. Figuring his grandmother would be up already be up, he trudged back to his house, giving the Pink Palace on last look.

oo//oo//oo//oo//

"Wybourn Lovat! Where have you been?!"

"Good morning Grandma...." Wybie sat down at the kitchen table, watching her shuffle around the kitchen.

"You gave me a heartattack when I didn't see you in your bed!" She finally faced him, "Goodness me child! You're lookin' more terrible each day...."

"I feel fine...."

"Don't give me that Wybourn," She placed his face in her hands and gently rubbed the dark circles under his eyes, "These are getting worse.... I heard you leave the house early this morning."

"...You heard me?"

"Boy, those boots of yours could wake the dead! But my intuition is telling me that there's something more...." She faced him again, wearing that 'don't lie to me' face. Wybie sighed, feeling trapped.

"I-I've been having a dre-... a nightmare...."

"About?"

Wybie ringed his hands together, worried about how his grandmother would react. "A-A small door in the wall."

He jumped hearing a plate break, hitting the kitchen ground hard. His grandmother had become tense and rigged, her hands gripping the counter harder then Wybie thought possible.

"G-Grandma?"

"How long...."

"W-Wha-"

"How long have you had these dreams Wybourn."

".....A-About... t-two months." He yelped, ducking under the table, avoiding another plate. It smashed into a million pieces, some hitting him. He yelled, being pulled back out from under the table. He was forced around, his grandmother griping onto his arms.

"Two months and you didn't feel the need to tell me?"

"I-It's j-just a dream G-Grandma." He'd never seen his grandmother this angry before. Her normally softly wrinkled face was now twisted into a rather fierce scowl; he began to shake.

"Just a dream.... Wybourn, you know what I've told you about that door!"

"B-But, i-it's just a d-dream...." He saw something flash in his grandmother's eyes and her grip became lose.

"...I'm sorry Wybourn, I got carried away...." She stood up and headed towards the refrigerator. Wybie stood, shaking still; what just happened?

"G-Grandma?"

"She had the same dreams.... Always about that door...."

"Y-You mean... y-you're sister?"

"Our parents didn't believe her...."

"But you did?"

"At first no.... But then she'd disappear for hours on end and it seemed as if I was the only one who noticed... it's as if our parents temporarily forgot that I had a twin...," she looked out the window, "Then she was gone for good and our parents forgot her completely...."

Wybie didn't really know what to say. "I-Is that why you.... Um...."

"I don't want to lose you to her Wybourn."

"H-Her?" He jumped, feeling something warm shoved into his hand; it was a glass of warm milk.

"Drink that, I want you to get some more sleep."

"B-But...."

"As long as you stay away from that house, you'll be fine."

To tired to really complain, he drank the warmed milk and headed back upstairs. He kicked off his mud caked boot, flung his coat on the floor, and crawled into his bed. He jerked slightly, feeling the sheets being tucked around him.

"You keep warm, you'll sleep better."

"...Thanks Grandma."

oo//oo//oo//oo//

_He blinked, confused. He was standing in the middle of a circular room, windows showing that it was raining outside. Turning, he saw a small door in the wall, somehow lighter then the rest of the room. It opened and he went threw; it became dark, but he suddenly standing up. A strong light shined down on him, putting him on the spot light. _

_He winced feeling needle like fingers run threw his hair and down his cheek. _

_"Come to me love.... I'll never leave you...."_

_He yelled in pain, feeling something sharp go threw his eyes. Something turned him around, having him face a large mirror. His mouth fell open, starting to shake. He traced around where his eyes were, two black bottons taking their place. A spider like hand feel on his shoulder._

_"You know where to go.... Threw the door...."_


	2. Chapter 2

And here's chapter two! Yay! XD

AN: Sorry for the mis-spells in the last chapter and thank you to all who reviewed. XD

oo//oo//oo//oo//

Wybie's heart was still pounding after an hour.

His hands went back up to his eyes, checking to make sure that they weren't buttons. He let out a sigh of relief, not feeling any plastic. Outside his window, the sun was up in the sky but the clouds blocked it's light, making the outside world dull. His dream had never been like that before, he didn't remember buttons for eyes. And that hand....

He shivered, actually feeling cold sharp fingers run down his cheek. Wybie jumped from his bed and ran back down stairs; he had questions and he wanted his grandmothers answers.

"Grandma! Grandma, I wanna talk to you!" He stopped seeing a note taped to the refrigerator door.

_Wybourn,_

_I've gone to town for_

_awhile. I don't know _

_when I'll be back. _

_STAY AWAY FROM _

_THE PINK PALACE._

He humphed; he knew not to go there, he'd heard it enough. Pulling back on his boots and coat again, Wybie headed outsides. Scanning the area, he smiled seeing a small bank of fog barely touching the ground; good slug hunting weather. He locked the door, turned, and nearly broke his neck tripping over something.

"Ow! What the...." He turned back around to find a brown package sitting on the deck. Wybie brushed most of the mud off himself and picked up the package. "To... Ms. Spink and Ms. Forcible? Apartment B the... the P-Pink Palace."

Wybie felt his threat tighten. He looked down the hill where he could see the very top the the building. What was he supposed to do? If he waited for his grandmother, it might be to late in the day. But he didn't want to go there by himself! ...But this package might be important. Dreams, remember the dreams! And his grandmother always tells him to not go there! But they might need this......

Biting his bottom lip, Wybie turned and headed down towards the Pink Palace.

oo//oo//oo//oo//

Wybie's hand started to sweat in his skeleton gloves. He had never been this close to the Pink Palace, his grandmother telling him how bad it was here. And the air around the building didn't help at all. It was freezing outside, the ground was muddy from rain from the night before, and it just didn't feel right. Wybie's attention was pulled to the front window, his hairs standing on end; it felt like someone was watching him.

Shaking his head, telling himself he was being ridiculous, Wybie headed to Apartment B. He looked down the stairs to find the worn down door to the used to be basement, a mat with the message 'no whistling in the house' written on it. He took one step down and almost tripped again, the mud on his boots rather wet and slippery. Regaining his balance he continued down, one hand holding the package, the other gripping onto the handrail. Finally Wybie touched soiled ground and stood in front of the door. He knocked on the door three time, hitting it sharply.

...Nothing happened.

Confused, he tried again. He jumped backward, yelling in surprise as three terriers barked at the door. It opened slowly, allowing the terriers to run out one at a time and eagerly sniff at Wybie.

"Move dearies! Let the poor boy through." Wybie looked up to fin a plump, squat old woman standing in the doorway, leaning on an old walker. The dogs waddled back into the apartment, dodging the walker, their tails wagging happily. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh um," Wybie held out the package, "This was delivered to my grandmother's house. I-I believe it belongs to you." He smiled weakly, shaking slightly from the intense stare he was receiving. "U-Um... I-I didn't open it."

"Would your name be Wybourn Lovat?"

"Uh, y-yes it is ma'am...."

"Oh good! Because we have _your_ package. I was telling Miriam that, since we knew where you lived, we should give it to you! But then she went off.... Anyway, come on in and I'll give it to you."

Wybie followed, kind of in shock. He never got mail; he never sent any out so he didn't expect to get any, he's grandmother got everything. He wrinkled his nose to the strongly perfumed air. Everything in the apartment was the old theater glamor style, there was even a cobweb covered chandelier hanging from the middle of the room. Looking around, Wybie was multiple poster showing two young females in different poises; he could only guess they were the residents in the early years.

"Miriam, come out here we have a guest!"

"I'm coming April!"

"Come here deary and sit down, you look absolutely dreadful."

"Um, n-no thank you ma'am. I should just grab my package and go." He took one step back and ran into something soft, his head 'cluncking' on something hard. He cautiously looked up and turned a bright red; he had actidentally bumbed against a... big chested woman, who was carring a silver tray.

"Oh Miriam move! You'll scare the poor child away." Wybie yelped slighlty as he was pulled towards a red slighlty moth eaten sofa., the three terriors currently taking residents. "Make some room!"

The terriers hopped off and Wybie was pushed down; he winced slightly feeling the springs poke him in the behind. He jumped as Miriam bent down, small glasses pressed to her face to get a better look at him; her eyes were pale blue.

"April, isn't this that Lovat boy?"

"Yes it is Miriam, he bought a package for us. Apparently our got mixed with his."

"S-Speaking of which, may I have that? I really should be getting back home...."

"With out tea first?" April seemed shocked at the idea. Miriam placed the silver tray down, matching cups and tea pot were placed on top.

"I-I, w-well...." He was never one to be rude, "Alright, just one cup...." Wybie sipped lightly, taking only a small amount of tea in; it tasted like old socks. "S-So, would it be alright if I could have my package now?"

"Oh, of course deary! I completely forgot." April stood and grabbed a small red and white stripped box and placed it in his lap; it was wrapped together with a red ribbon. Wybie stared.

"T-This came in the mail?"

"We believed it did. It was by our mailbox, we just figured the post office ignored their rule...."

Wybie stopped listening as they started to bicker about rules and what not. Curious, he untied the ribbon and let it drop to the floor, the terriers on it in a flash. He lifted the lid, placed it on the sofa, and stared at the item inside.

A small doll version of him looked up, the black buttons shining.

His heart started to race again.


	3. Chapter 3

And I'm on to Chapter Three, yay, Chapter Three! XD ...And didn't I update yesterday? XD Go me! XD

oo//oo//oo//oo//

Sitting outside the Pink Palace, Wybie examined his mini-self. The hair was a dark brown, twisted and turned into looking like his actual curly hair. It wore the giant coat, the pants were rolled up slightly, the same boots and even the same skeleton gloves. The only thing different were the black buttons, which shined brightly without a lot of sunlight. Wybie shivered, remembering his dream; He looked back at the closed door to Apartment A. This used to where his grandmother lived, where she grew up, where she lost her sister.

He shook his head, curls lightly hitting him; this is impossible, no one can just disappear. Walking around the Pink Palace, Wybie couldn't find a small door, a secret passage that lead away from the house, nothing. Rubbing his forehead in confusion, Wybie looked back down at his mini-self; it stared back, the buttons showing no emotion.

"Well, what do you thinks is going on? Pretty weird stuff huh." The doll didn't answer. Sighing, Wybie headed back towards the front again and stared up. This was insane, the only reason the Pink Palace looked so dark was because of all the stories his grandmother told him. But... what of her missing sister and who made this mini-Wybie? It looked older than the Pink Palace, and that was saying something. "Might as well head home, before Grandma finds me gone." Turning away from the building, Wybie headed back up to his home.

He didn't notice a small black cat quietly follow, it's blue eyes staring intensely at the doll.

oo//oo//oo//oo

Kicking off his boots outside, the mud caked on extreme now, Wybie was relieved to find his grandmother still not home. He headed for the living room and flopped onto the sofa, his mini self next to him. The ancient TV turned on with a hum, Wybie stopping on the Discovery Channel. The clarity of the signal disappeared after awhile; Wybie let out a sigh of frustration.

"Stupid TV...." He fiddled with the intenaes, but it only made it worse, "Ah! What's wrong with you, you stupid- gah!"

He kicked it.

"Ow! Oohhh, n-not the best thing to do without shoes on...." Wybie hobbled back over and sat down. He glanced over and picked up his mini-self. "Guess you're the only person to talk to...." Wybie lied down, pressing his mini-self into his chest.

"It's times like this I wish my parents were still alive.... If the power didn't work, we'd play a game," He turned his mini-self over so they faced each other, "They died when I was little, I-I think I was four? I don't really remember them all that well.... I-I do remember that my mom always smelled like strawberries and my dad always pulled at my hair, making it bounce."

Wybie reached up and pulled at his hair, making a curl bounce; His vision blurred. "I remember how they died.... T-They were in a car crash, it wasn't even their fault.... Grandma says I should be thankful I wasn't with them when it happened... but it still hurts. Maybe if I had, then-"

"WYBOURN LOVAT!"

He sat up sharply to find his grandmother standing in the hallway, the look of fury on her face again.

"G-Grandma, I didn't h-hear you come in-" Wybie flinched, his grandmother snatching the doll out of his hands. "Ow! W-What-"

"Where did you get this!"

"I-I...."

"Where Wybourn!" Wybie lost his voice; he pointed towards the Pink Palace, shaking. He winced feeling something tighten around his arm, cutting off circulation. "I told you to NEVER go there!"

"But a p-package wasn't delivered to the right place and-"

"You should have waited for me!"

"I-I didn't know when you were going to be back and t-they needed it.... W-Why are you so upset?"

"That... that is not important now. I'm getting rid of this thing!" She shuffled out, Wybie following.

"Why!? I-It's just a doll, a toy."

"It's not just a doll Wybourn! It's her spy.... I don't expect you to understand. Now, go to your room and stay there!"

"But-"

"Now Wybourn!" She slammed the car door shut.

"Grandma, it's late, you shouldn't be driving!"

"If it means getting this away from you, then I'll do it!" With that, she slammed on the gas and shot off.

"Grandma!" Wybie watched in amazement as the car speed past the Pink Palace and continued on.

Anger and unfairness bubbled up inside him. Clenching his hands, Wybie stormed back into the house. He stood in the front hallway, thankful that no one else was there. Trying to contain his anger, he headed back to the living room. The signal to the TV was back, but he didn't care. His grandmother wasn't making any sense! It was just a doll, where's the harm! Frustration now added to the burning emotions, Wybie picked up a picture, ready to throw it against the wall... but froze.

He turned it so he could see the picture inside, his eyes welling slightly.

A couple were posing, the dark skinned male pulling his significant other closer. The slightly pale female was laughing, her dark hair covering half of her face. They were relaxing on a beach towel, the sun clearly beating down. And sitting in the female's lap was a small slightly dark skinned, curly brown haired boy, a grin spread across his face.

Wybie stared at his younger self, seeing the differences. His smaller version was clearly happy, not knowing that only a few days later he'd lose his parents. Now he was alone with a weird grandmother, strange dreams, and nothing to hold onto.

oo//oo//oo//oo//

Tired bones popping softly, Reba made her way up the front stairs, glad that... that thing was gone.

It was dark when she had arrived home again. She was worried about Wybourn; he didn't understand what was going on. But she was not going to let him be taken away. She opened the door and shuffled into the hallway. The house was dark except for random flashing lights coming from the living room. She slowly walked in and smiled softly, seeing her grandson asleep. She turned off the TV and draped a thick blanket over him.

Wybourn yawned widely, clutched something close to himself, and fell limp again.

Reba tilted her head, curious; she lifted Wybourn's arm and pulled out a picture frame. She frowned, seeing which picture it was; it was the last picture ever taken with the three of them together. She placed the picture back under his arm and he clutched onto it instantly; she reached up and bounced on of his curls.

"You'd be proud of your son Johnathan. A bit of a daredevil... but so were you now that I think about it," she smiled softly, "But he's like you in every way.... I just wish I could protect him so that.... witch gets him....." Sighing, she turned and shuffled out of the living room, heading to bed.

No on noticed the raggedy black cat sitting outside the window, its tail twitching knowingly.


End file.
